The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: All At Sea (George Carlin).
Here is part four of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Tootle as Percy *Toots as Duck *Budgie as Harold *Lightning MacQueen as Bertie *Casey Jr as Thomas (cameo) *Jem Cole as Himself (cameo) *Porky Pig as Duck's Driver *Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Flash Sentry, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, Snails, Wander, Sylvia, Commander Peepers, Conroy Cat, SpongeBob, Patrick, Oggy, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Trevor Rabbit, Gary Gopher & Pietro Macaw as The Various Passengers *Coaches as Themselves *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: Toots and Tootle like working at the harbor by the sea. (Toots and Tootle are seen shunting and hauling freight and passenger trains at the docks) On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers, cargo ships carry machinery and other things. (the engines bring in some coaches and freight cars together) Toots and Tootle puff backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the keyside. One morning, Toots and Tootle noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky. *Toots: I wish I could sail to faraway lands. *Narrator: Sighed Toots. *Tootle: Engines can't go sailing, *Narrator: Snorted Tootle. *Tootle: Because engines can't float. *Narrator: Toots still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted. *Budgie: Wakey, wakey. *Narrator: Hovered Budgie. *Toots: I'm looking at the boats. *Narrator: Replied Toots. *Budgie: That's the Regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I hover around in case I'm needed. *Toots: Do you go to the horizon? *Narrator: Asked Toots. *Budgie: Yes, and beyond. *Tootle: I didn't know there was a beyond. *Narrator: Whispered Tootle. *Toots: Do you go to other places at sea? *Narrator: Continued Toots. *Budgie: Certainly. I can land on ships, you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye. (flies off) *Narrator: Toots sighed. He went on talking about the Regatta all day. Piglet lost patience. (Toots and Tootle work hard all day) *Tootle: Well, Toots, I'd rather have my feet on solid ground. The ground can take us to all the places we could ever wish to see. *Porky Pig: That's an emergency. *Narrator: Called Porky Pig. *Porky Pig: I'll check with the Harbor Master. *Narrator: He returned with bad news. *Porky Pig: A man taking part in the Regatta has hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next station. Budgie's bringing him now. Come on! (Toots races off, taking three coaches with him) *Pedro: Good to see you again, Toots. *Narrator: Whirred Budgie as he landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety. *Budgie: My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise I would take this gentleman to a hospital myself. Must fly, Goodbye. *Narrator: Toots set off on his journey. Soon, he was steaming well, and his wheels were thundering along the rails. When they reached the station, the man thanked everyone, and Lightning MacQueen got ready to take him to the hospital. (Toots races off toward the station and sees Lightning McQueen) *Lightning MacQueen: You look splendid flying along the line, Toots. *Narrator: Glowed MacQueen. *Lightning MacQueen: No wonder they call you 'Official concience'. *Toots: Tootle's right. *Narrator: Toots thought to himself. *Toots: Engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. (puffs away) *Narrator: That night, Toots and Tootle stayed a little longer at the quay. The air was warm, and the sea calm. *Toots: There's a shooting star! *Narrator: Said Toots. *Tootle: Don't be daft. *Narrator: Laughed Tootle. *Tootle: It's Budgie. Look, he's hovering overhead. *Narrator: Something fluttered down overhead. Stepney Bandicoot caught it." *Stepney Bandicoot: It's a flag from the Regatta! Budgie's giving it to you as a present, Toots. *Toots: That was kind of Budgie. *Narrator: Whispered Toots. *Toots: He may have wings instead of me, but just seems to understand just what an engine needs. *Narrator: Toots still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon, but I think he knows that sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you? (Casey Jr, Toots, and Tootle go fishing by the horizon)Category:Julian Bernardino